It Started with a Kiss
by Tatsumaki Aphrodite
Summary: A story about a girl too desperate for her own good and a guy too stubborn for this world. SetoxShizuka and other pairings and KaibaxEveryone


**A/N: **Wow, it has been a long time since I have written a story. So, I have decided that before the year is over, but deemed impossible. I didn't want to post it today because it's my birthday (I am 18!) I will write a new fic and update my old ones (currently deemed impossible). I have so many homework and projects to do but… screw that! I have already been accepted to an art college (where Alex Ross and the guy who created Santa came from!) I feel so old.

I am so happy because I got a new phone (my old one was literally falling apart). It is the best phone but I really like it. It's the Samsung SGH-E878 and all the instructions are in Chinese! It's really slick and pretty thin and contains MP3. I think they only sell it in China.

On with the story: There is currently over 40 fics on fan fiction with a name similar to "It Started with a Kiss". Out of that, 32 of them are identical. Only one of them is from the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom (and it's a Azurashipping). Actually, I got my title from a Korean (or was it Taiwan) drama. I never watched it before, but my friend had told me a whole lot. Maybe I should go check it out…**  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **(It has been so long, I nearly forgot a disclaimer.) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, too troublesome.

* * *

**Summary**: A story about a girl too desperate for her own good and a guy too stubborn for this world. SxS

* * *

**Pairings:**

SetoShizuka  
Setoharem (aka Kaiba and everyone whose female)

I have thought of others yet… although…. I'll let you guys decide. Other characters featured are: Jounouchi Katsuya, Kujaku Mai, Ishtar Isis, Ishtar Malik, Kaiba Mokuba, Honda Hitoro, Rebecca Hopskin, Vivian Wong, Nosaka Miho….

Other Characters pending

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **

**It Started with a Kiss  
Ch 1: You're fired!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **

* * *

**  
**

A fair skin girl in a loose, white trench coat stroll across the building with a clipboard in her hands. She stared absentmindedly at papers at hand, half-grinning. Her thin fingers balled into a light fist as she knocked gently at the mahogany door. 

"Come in." An elderly man peered from atop his glasses, a small homely smile formed on his chapped lips. He watched the girl in front of him. She entered, still smiling as the world smiles with her. She gave the man a soft nod for respect.

"Ah, Kawai Shizuka, just the person I needed to see." He motions the girl to sit across from him.

"I'm sure you have heard many rumors that our company is closing down--"

"And those rumors are not truth!"

The elderly man folding his hands, elbows propped on his desk, as he nodded at the girl's enthusiasm. "The economy has changed now, people no longer play with toys now, instead they fancied for the latest technological gadgets. First, it was laptops, now, I-Pods. I don't think we can compete anymore."

Just as Shizuka opened her mouth, the man pulled up a finger, silencing her.

"Shizuka, I'm sorry, I'm doing this but I don't want your degree in industrial designs and marketing to go to waste on a company like this. You are fired." He hands her a white envelop with her name scribbled in red.

And just like that, Kawai Shizuka became a statistic of unemployment: those who are willing and able to work but do not have a job.

The girl sat there, shocked. She reflexively stood from her seat, "B-but Mutou-san, I—"

"I have sent your information to my grandson, he has a close friend that works a Kaiba Corp. I'm sure you'll love it there, many room to learn new things. You will be working in the designing department. The company specialized on electronics…" The elderly man's eyes possessed a twinkle of wisdom. "Now as you were saying?"

"I-I…" the girl plopped back into her seat, "I don't know what to say anymore."

"Don't worry, we won't miss you here." Mutou Sugoroku gave her a fatherly smile.

Tears welled from her eyes. Shizuka tried hard to suppress them, she really did. "Thank you Mutou-san. I had learned a lot from here. Thank you for giving me a chance."

"You know you remind of my daughter, always persistent when it comes to saying 'thank you.'"

"No, I really mean it. Thank you." She lower her head into a deep bow.

"Well, get cracking. You have a lot of stuff to pack. I've already sent someone to get you a cardboard box. I doubt you'll need a security guard to escort you from the building." He looked at her; her eyes still shiny from appreciation. "Hurry up, girl. You're delaying my retirement."

She smiled and nodded, "Hai!"

She stood from her chair, swinging the clipboard at hand, knocking over the flower pot off her former boss's desk. As she turn for the door, she found the back of heel caught on a metal leg of the chair. Before she realized, she found herself face flat on the floor. Mutou-san up from his position, watching the mess unfolded.

The old man sighed. _'Well at least some things never change.'_

Shizuka completely flushed. Even on her last day, she left with a bam (actually, more like "splat"). She hid behind the clipboard as she ran out of the room, leaving behind as muffled "sorry" and a big mess.

Mutou-san waved. When he saw the soil and the flower mixed, all he can do was to grind his teeth together. _'And don't ever come back!'_

* * *

Kawai Shizuka… When it comes to looks, she is pretty… normal. She is pretty but then again there are many girls who are "pretty" (and it ranges from pur-ty to _pretty_). Shizuka is the _pretty _type. Her large meadow green eyes would widen and sienna red hair would wave behind her when she is surprised (or when one of her accidents occur). Cute? Yes, very. But beautiful? Depending on the contexts, not as much. Gorgeous? Elegant? Charming? Hardly the proper words to describe her. 

As for her body, it clearly reflects on her innocence and naivety. Her bust are… rather normal and her butt isn't too perky. They are there, believe you me, but not really the kind that is immediately noticed when she first walks into a room. Her eyes definitely speak for themselves. Of course, she would first either knock something over or trip over something.

Her intelligence is… average, barely managing to stay within the seventy-three percentile. Never is she first in class but never last either, which is perfectly fine with her standards. It's not like she doesn't try to work hard though. But with a slacker as a brother, it is kinda hard to be influenced to.

Aside from having a super-ultra protective brother at her back, she is your everyday girl-next-door's plain, average sister, who happens to be klutzy as well. One good trait she obtain from her brother is wit, which gets her in and out of trouble most of the time. Her strange imagination, landed her a job at a prestigious toy company, the Kame Game, immediately after college, where she create and design new prototypes, waiting to be tested. Now at the age of 23, her career has ended in a flash.

Everything seem like a lingering dream. It has only been a year. A year ago, she had been filling out application and sending out resumes hoping to get hired. She expected a job at a small company, working in the mail room, but instead she was hired as a designer with a decent salary. It was everything she would ever ask for. Her dream had started to take shape. She had made many friends and her boss is almost like her a father to her.

Shizuka sigh, staring at the glass of the store window. Eyeing at her dim reflection and the giant box in her hands, she wonders how she is going to break the news to her brother.

* * *

Shizuka glanced over the dining table, where her brother sit. He eats in a slouching position, one foot on the chair next to him. He slurped up a piece of chicken strip, chewing with his mouth half open. He stood up, scooping some more rice from the rice-cooker to his bowl. It is his third bowl tonight. 

The girl studied her brother's face before mustering enough courage to speak to her brother. From the tired bags under his eyes, she could tell it was a hectic day at the clinic.

"Umm… onii-chan?" Shizuka addressed while setting her bowl on the table.

Jounouchi Katsuya looked up from his rice, not yet willing to put it down. It was a gesture that suggested that he giving half of his attention directed towards his food to her and that he can multi-task, which is technically not true by all means.

"Today at work, I got laid—"

"WHAT?!" Jounouchi looked petrified as the "l" word caught him by surprise, especially coming from his sister's mouth. He even slammed his bowl on the table, which meant that he was really angry. "Who did this to you!?" He was on the verge of screaming.

Assuming that they were on the same wavelength, the petite girl continued, "I know, I was shocked myself when I heard the news. I just couldn't believe it, me out of all people." She brushed a fake tear away. "Mutou-san had been very nice to me and—"

"That perverted old fart! I knew he was up to no good!" The blond hair man tightened his grip on his fork, holding it savagely as he impaled another chicken strip. "Bastard!"

"Well, you can't say it like that."

"But he—you—I!" Speechless.

"Katsuya," she attempted to fan her brother off with her plate. "He got me a new job afterwards."

"What?!" His eyes exploded. "Just because he got you another job, he thinks he can have his way with you?! Man, first thing tomorrow, Yugi is going to hear from me. Pretty safe my ass."

Shizuka paused, glaring are her brother straight into his brown puppy-dog eyes. "Wait…" A light bulb flashed in her head. "Eww… no! You think I… no, absolutely not!. Were you even paying attention to a word I was saying? I said I got laid-off and you thought I said… no. Nevermind."

A small blush crept to the older sibling's face, before he return to his bowl of rice; now his fourth bowl.

The room was once again filled with silence, but now it was much more awkward than before.

"So," the blond spoke, ending the unbearable quietness, "Where will you be working at, now that you are fired and all? I hope your pay is better than your last job."

There was a long pause. "Kaiba Corp." the girl whisper between her lips, curious to see how her brother will react. Surprisingly, he said nothing and continue on his food. A part of Shizuka was relieve but another part of her was outrage. _'Protective brother, my ass!'_

"Katsuya, did you hear what I just said?"

"Loud and clear."

"So aren't you afraid that my boss, the overly loathsome Kaiba Seto, will fall in love with me. And then we would have to eloping together because you and Kaiba don't get along."

Jounouchi burst into a loud, abrupt laughter. Rice flew out everywhere and tears spilled from the older sibling's eyes. He laugh so hard, he became to snort, nearly choking at his own food. "Are you pulling my tail?"

"What? Am I not attractive enough?" The reddish hair girl spoke defensively, brows crossed.

"No, it's not that," Jounouchi said while thumping his chest. He grimaced, trying to suppress the last of his laugh but it only got worse. He took a deep breathe before he finally got the last of his giggles in control.

"Well, if I can recall correctly… Kaiba Seto is gay."

"What?!"

Kawai Shizuka is determined to prove him wrong.

* * *

Kawai Shizuka is a pretty common girl. Well, of course she is certainly a unique individual… just like everyone else. So how then , you ask, did she score the super hot, extremely rich, atypical billionaire, Kaiba Seto? Will she? Can she? Stay tune to find out!

* * *

_To be continue…._

Good, bad, absolute crap? Review! Your opinion is wanted! I swear if I get no review, I'll **delete** this. No point if no one reads it.

Anyway, I'm gonna go to sleep now. Stay up till 7:30am on this. Hey, it's already my birthday! Don't expect on an immediate update!


End file.
